


Alethea

by lover_44



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: “[...] From a time when there was no earth, no land. Only air and birds everywhere. And one of these birds was a lark and one day her father died. There was no place to put the body because there was no earth.And finally the lark had a solution.She decided to bury her father in the back of her own head.And this was the beginning of memory. [...]”The Beginning of Memory - Laurie Anderson





	Alethea

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betaed, I'm sorry for any mistakes as english is not my native language.

_Alethea_  from the ancient and modern Greek feminine noun  _αλήθεια_  (pronounced "al- **ee** -thia"), meaning _"thruth"_ and _"reality"_

_  
_

  


  


Guinevere had flowers on her strawberry hair as  she thought about death.

_  
_

She thought about death and her King's,  _ Arthur _ , boyish smile. His beautiful curly hair, his good heart. A heart so good that she knew loved them both and would die for them.  _ Because _ of them. 

_  
_

Lancet and her.  _ Lancelot _ . Strong jaw, hard eyes, but so full of love as well.

_  
_

 Guinevere would never be the same again, things would never be the same. Camelot would never be the same. As she looked at the dying sun, she wrote:

_  
_

“ My King, my Arthur. You are my sun, my thoughts, everything I was meant to be and have become.

_  
_

Lancelot is my moon, my instincts, everything I was once and still am. 

_  
_

I am so much more than just my thoughts and my instincts. I have a heart. A heart that loves both. I am more _. I am _ .

_  
_

I cannot choose, therefore I choose myself.

_  
_

The sun is dying, but I am not. I love, and I will continue to.

_  
_

Guinevere” 

_  
_

She ran. Camelot fell. The world changed. 

_  
_

Guinevere still had flowers on her strawberry hair when she looked up at the shining sun. The time was other, people were different.

_  
_

But Arthur had the same boyish smile, Lancelot had the same hard eyes, and Guinevere had the same heart. 

_  
_

She loved them both, and she smiled as they held each of her hands. 

_  
_

They didn't need to choose, and they could  _ finally _ be free. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is loosely based on a musical play I saw and fell in love with, and I don't even like Arthuria Mythology that much. You can find a little piece of it [ here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sE39vJ6JEEI&t=1120s). It's in portugues, tho, but it's worth just looking at it because it's so beautiful.


End file.
